


Nothing to Dust

by SpookyNewmar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Cats, Explicit Sex on Every Chapter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyNewmar/pseuds/SpookyNewmar
Summary: Selina visits Bruce at Wayne Manor and they end up spending time together talking, eating, and being naked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are decades of actors and art to visualize but my Batman always sounds like Kevin Conroy.

Selina enjoys driving with the top down. The air smells so clean this far away from the city, she found a station with music meant to be played loudly (The Go-Go’s, currently), and she loves any excuse to wrap a scarf around her head to keep her hair from becoming a mess.

With big dark sunglasses and a red gloss on her lips, she feels like a movie star from Hollywood’s Golden Era.

She always had a penchant for Myrna Loy.

‘Why don’t I do this more often?’ she thinks to herself as she shifts gears and guns it up the winding hill.

Once she’s a mile out from Wayne Manor she knows she’s being watched. The cameras in the trees would alert Alfred (most likely) of a car on the typically-empty road.

She waves at one.

As the convertible gets within view of the mansion, Selina smiles to herself when the wrought iron gates slowly open. “Well that’s nice,” she says to herself while lowering the volume of the stereo.

 

Inside the expansive gourmet kitchen Alfred is multitasking: beans are soaking, a large dough ball is resting, and he is currently icing a lemon loaf. 

When the tablet on the granite countertop pings he looks up to see a royal blue convertible driving up towards the house.

He can’t keep the smile down when he realizes it’s clearly Ms. Kyle.

Alfred wipes his hands on the bottom of the apron he’s wearing and clicks the option that allows the gates to open.

Stepping out of the kitchen into the foyer he spots Masters Bruce and Dick. Based on their clothing (barefoot in shorts and tank tops) Alfred knows they were heading to the first floor gym to spar. 

“Excuse me, Sirs,” Alfred began. “Were you expecting Ms. Kyle this morning?”

Bruce’s eyebrows shoot up. Clearly not. 

Dick begins unwrapping his hands, stuffing the wraps into his pocket, and makes his way to the window overlooking the driveway.

“Sweet ride,” says Dick. Bruce joins him at the window in time to see Selina in a simple black dress step out of an F-type Jaguar and make her way to the front door, small handbag swaying slightly.

Bruce pulls open the front door as Selina approaches. “H-hi,” he manages.

She steps inside and removes her sunglasses and scarf, wrapping one in the other to place into her bag. “Hello boys, good morning Alfred.”

“Hey,” Dick says. “Cool car.”

Alfred moves to take her handbag and she says, “Isn’t it? It’s so fun to drive. Thank you, Alfred.”

Bruce is still standing by the window with a crease in between his eyebrows. He says slowly, “I didn’t know you had a car.”

Selina turns to him as Alfred puts her bag in a nearby coat closet and laughs a little. “Of course I don’t have a car. I live in the middle of the city. Why would I have a car? I can walk everywhere.”

Back to Alfred, “How have you been and what smells so nice?”

Alfred starts, “Very well, Ms. Kyle thank you. That might be the lemon -“

“Then whose car is that?” Bruce interrupts. 

“How would I know?” Selina retorts.

Dick snorts and Bruce’s eyes widen. “Did you steal a car?!”

“Ugh Bruce, really,” she puts her hands on her hips. “I’m only borrowing it. I’m not going to gut it for parts. I’ll take it back to where I found it when I’m done. I was even going to leave a note.”

Bruce gets more flustered while Dick tries and fails to keep his smile down while Alfred’s grows.

“Selina!” Bruce is dumbfounded. “Alfred, Dick. Will you two handle this?” He’s looking at Selina again. “Where did the car come from?”

Selina rolls her eyes. “Main and 6th. Or 7th. Near the courthouse. It’s not a big deal.” She turns and heads into the kitchen.

Alfred speaks up, “Sir, Master Dick will drive the borrowed vehicle and I’ll follow in the Mercedes. He will drive us both back. I shall be sure to leave compensation for the registered owner to find.”

Dick claps Bruce on the shoulder then slips into a pair of worn Chuck Taylor’s and grabs his sunglasses. “It’ll be fine, Bruce. I’ll see you later.”

Dick makes his way to the Jag while Alfred heads through a side door leading into the garage, untying his apron as he goes.

In the kitchen Bruce finds Selina leaning over the kitchen sink, rinsing raspberries before she pops them into her mouth.

“Good morning darling,” she says flirtatiously. “There are 3 sinks in this ridiculous kitchen so I hope this one is okay.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose but keeps his voice level.

“Selina. Why didn’t you let me send a car for you? Alfred would’ve picked you up. So would I.”

She dries her hands and leans forward against the large granite island where a fresh lemon loaf with lemon icing is still sitting on a cooling rack. Selina smiles at him.

“I didn’t plan on coming by. I saw the car then thought how nice it would be to drive it and then how nice it would be to see you.”

She eyes the loaf, “Can I have some of this? Is this for a special occasion? I really want some.”

Bruce, crease returned, but voice softening, “Yes, of course you can have some. But was there no other option besides stealing a car?”

Selina begins to open and close various drawers until she finds a fork with a pleased “a ha!”

“Darling,” she starts, “in case you haven’t noticed, you live in the sticks. There’s no bus line, no train. Sure I could’ve called a car but a pretty girl riding alone to a big house in the middle of nowhere where we all know a rich single gentleman lives only means one thing about the girl and I’d rather not have anyone think about me that way. Or any way at all.

“Plus can you imagine how expensive that ride would’ve been?” She laughs and stabs into the end of the loaf.

“Oh my god,” she moans. “This is incredible! Alfred is incredible! I wish this was my life everyday.” She eats more.

Bruce sighs and moves around the kitchen getting 2 small plates, a large knife, a fork for himself, and cloth napkins.

From the end that Selina hasn’t touched Bruce cuts off 2 hearty pieces and hands one on a plate to Selina along with a napkin.

Her cheeks warm as she takes the plate. “Oh, right. Thank you.”

Bruce is instantly filled with fondness. “It’s okay,” he smiles. “Tea?” Selina nods.

He grabs mugs and puts loose leaf chamomile tea into one of the many, many tea balls and fills them from the hot water spout at the secondary sink.

They enjoy their slices in companionable silence making the kind of eye contact that makes Bruce’s blood feel hot.

Bruce sips his tea and speaks up, “So. Why did you want to see me?”

“You were on my mind. I wanted to see you.” She looks at him over her mug, eyes raking up and down his body taking in his rather short black gym shorts and snug heather gray tank. “Is that okay?”

He blushes. He can feel it. It embarrasses him just enough to keep him blushing longer.

“Of course it is,” he all but mumbles into his mug. It’s nearly empty.

Selina collects both plates and mugs and places them in the sink; the bigger one, in front of the window.

She walks up to Bruce and slides a manicured hand down from his bicep to his wrist, black nails striking against both of their fair complexions, and lets go.

She walks out of the kitchen. Bruce follows a few steps behind.

Flanking both sides of the main staircase are 2 very shiny andcomplete suits of armor, originals from the 14th century.

Selina steps up on the pedestal beside one, close enough to see every detail but not touch it.

“I love these things,” she says. “They always remind me of the battle at the end of Bedknobs and Broomsticks.” 

She turns to look Bruce’s way. “Do you know that movie?”

Bruce crosses the foyer and says, “I don’t think I do. What’s it about?”

While still peering around the armor, “It’s about witchcraft and orphans and cartoons playing soccer. It’s one of my favorites.”

She gets back onto the marble floor and takes the stairs up to the landing. Here the staircase forks: one goes left, one goes right. Without looking behind her she says, “Which way to your bedroom?”

Bruce’s eyebrows shoot back up. “Uh. Left.”

She climbs the stairs to the left and he hurries to fall in place right behind her. She can feel his presence and moves a hand back for him to take. He does. He leads them into his bedroom and closes the door behind them.

Selina slips out of her open-toed slides and heads directly to the gigantic picture window, knees on the window seat and sits back on her heels, looking out at the water. 

Bruce sees his cell phone on the nightstand and quickly does 2 things: he sets it to silent while opening the text app to send this to Dick:

Come back with condoms. 

Bruce joins Selina at the window but makes no move to touch her.

“I can’t believe you grew up here, like this,” she says softly.

“Like what?”

“With money, in a home, with someone who cares about you.” She moves to sit properly on the window seat and looks up at Bruce who is still standing. “We were both orphaned pretty young but our lives couldn’t have been more different.”

Bruce sits next to her, their knees touching, back to the view. “Do you remember your parents?” he asks.

“I remember Brian more than Maria. I still hate the smell of beer because of him. He lived a little longer than she did. I don’t remember much of her.”

She smiles at him but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“How different would I have been to grow up here? With Alfred. With security.

“I’d be fat and happy I’ll tell you that.”

She smiles at him and moves to straddle Bruce’s lap. She says, “You did life wrong, darling. You were supposed to be fat and happy, not beefy and surly.”

He rests his hands lightly on her hips and laughs. She continues to smile with one hand on his shoulder and the other hand running through the hair behind his ear.

“Sorry for getting it all wrong,” it comes out softer than he meant it to.

Selina parts her lips to respond but pauses and instead glances at his mouth and leans in for a chaste kiss.

His hands tighten just a touch around her hips as her hands gently cup the sides of Bruce’s face. She can feel his stubble and it feels wonderful.

She pulls back and smiles. His eyes are round and he’s vaguely aware of how love-struck he must look. 

She shifts her body a little bit closer and leans in to kiss him again. And again. One hand slides up into his hair and the other grabs at the front of the tank top.

His hands stay put on her hips, not wanting to do anything to break the spell.

She moves away just enough to murmur, “You can touch me.”

He feels his cheeks turn red again.

“I - I don’t -“

She runs her fingers through his hair and whispers, “Keep kissing me. That’s what I want. What do you want?”

“I want whatever you’re willing to give. Kissing.” He swallows. “More kissing.”

They kiss more. His lips are firm and hers are soft. His hands splay across her back and she traces her fingers around his shoulders.

When she licks at his lower lip he gasps and she uses that to deepen the kiss.

She moans. She moans again when she feels his hard dick against her inner thigh. She shifts just enough in his lap to make him groan too. 

Selina moves her mouth to edge along Bruce’s jaw. When her lips are right at his ear she breathes, “I’m going to take off my dress. Then more kissing.”

Bruce moves his hands away and she leans back to lift her dress off and toss it behind her.

He gets a quick glance at her black plunge bra before her hands are back on the sides of his face and they’re making out again.

She can’t help but squirm a little so his erection is pressed more towards her clit. Now it’s her turn to gasp. They’re both a little wet.

“I could get off like this,” she says as she leans back again to pull at the hem of his tank, “but I’d rather come on your face.”

He peels off his top and mouths at her cleavage, “Yes please.” He standsand she wraps her legs around his waist. Bruce makes it to the king size bed in a few long strides, dropping her slowly. She shimmies out of her black underwear and leans up to unhook her bra; both get flung away.

He drops and steps out of his shorts leaving him in short, red boxer briefs, erection obvious, the dark spot from his precome apparent.

He drapes his body over hers to lick into her mouth and grope at her tits.

His hand keeps moving south and he gasps when his fingers discover her wet pussy. She is so wet.

Moving lower on the bed he stops at her tits sucking lightly on a nipple. She moans and arches into it. He momentarily debates keeping his attention at her breasts or to head lower.

He chooses to move on and intends to settle in between her legs but the stylized cat tattoo on her pubic mound catches him off guard. Bruce groans and kisses around her mound before licking right up the center of her slit. He’s convinced he’s never tasted anything so delicious.

Her moans start and don’t stop. Open mouthed sounds, surprised “uh”s,and little gasps. He runs his hands up the sides of her body and makes a pleased sound of his own when he feels her hands holding her tits, pushing them together. He puts his hands over hers and squeezes. Her nipples are hard and he gives them a squeeze of their own. He likes the reaction from that: a louder moan and she lifts her legs higher which makes him push his tongue deeper into her cunt.

Bruce focuses his attention on her clit, easing on the suction, simple figure 8 movements. Selina’s sounds get quieter as her hands grip his hair. Then she’s climaxing, a gush of wetness and a loud cry from the overwhelming pleasure; her fists tighten and her legs tremble.

Instantly she’s oversensitive but moves her legs in way that lets him know he’d be a fool to stop the gentle licks. She writhes and continues to moan, but they sound breathier as her heartbeat relaxes. 

Eventually she releases her hold on his hair and taps his forearm; he understands it’s time to give her clit a break. Her legs are still trembling.

He moves his body up hers with the sole intention of wanting to look at her: to see her half-lidded green eyes and flushed face. He doesn’t expect her to surge up and kiss him, instantly pushing her tongue into his mouth.

She moans and once he gets over the shock he kisses back with the same enthusiasm.

“Get on your back. I wanna suck that big cock.”

He obeys and watches as she grabs hold of the waistband of his boxer briefs. He lifts his hips enough to allow Selina the room to slowly pull them down and onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

“Magnificent.” She licks her lips.

His cut dick is hard, swollen, tip shiny with precome. She stares at it while she rubs her hands around his thighs, enjoying the hard muscle under them. Selina locks eyes with Bruce and slowly lowers and stops a hair’s breadth away. He can feel her hot mouth and his cock jerks towards it.

Still keeping eye contact she lets her tongue find the slit and the precome covering it. When her lips touch the head of his dick he closes his eyes and swallows.

She moves her hands to open his legs more and he’s embarrassed by how obscene it feels and lets his head drop.

She slowly slides her mouth down his dick until one ball is in her mouth, she releases it before doing the same to the other.

With her left hand she grips the base of his cock and he gasps. She licks back up his length and takes as much of him into her mouth as she can.

The palm of her right hand slides through his pubic hair, up his happy trail, over his abs, and teases a nipple. He sounds breathless. 

She shifts from in between his legs to straddling one. She slides her wet pussy up and down his thigh. “Oh my god,” she hears. His thighs are so thick it’s like being on a saddle.

“I’m gonna...”

Selina’s left hand keeps a steady pumping rhythm while her tongue circles the head and then she sucks on the frenulum. She starts swallowing right as his orgasm hits. The swallows turn to gentle suckles until Bruce makes a choked, whimpering sound.

She slides up his body much like he did to her and goes in for another kiss. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her and keep her close, loving the feeling of skin on skin.

He turns them so she’s underneath him and the heated kisses slow to gentle ones.

She feels his soft dick resting against her labia and she can’t keep her hands off his chest, cupping his pecs and running her fingers through his chest hair.

Bruce moves off her onto his back and she rolls on her side, hand still on his chest. 

He turns his head to look at her and smiles, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she says back. “I have to pee. Which one of these doors is the bathroom?”

He smiles at her before answering, “The one by the window.”

Selina rolls off the bed and winks at him over her shoulder before heading through the door. She knows he’s watching her. 

The bathroom is impressive. Selina isn’t sure if the bathtub is the most stunning thing she’s ever seen or the shower is.

The jetted tub is set under a large window with the same breathtaking view as in the bedroom so maybe the bathtub wins.

She does her business, washes her hands, and picks up a Gotham City Blades jersey that’s folded on top of a hamper. It smells clean so she puts it on. Its v-neck makes it fall off her shoulder. She runs her fingers through her short blue-black hair and returns to Bruce.

He’s sitting up, still gloriously naked, and whimpers at the sight of her. She crawls back to him and kisses the side of his mouth. “Mmm, you smell like pussy.”

He blushes. Again.

“One day I expect to soak in that bathtub,” she says with a stern face. “I also expect to be sipping a grapefruit mimosa and eat chocolate while I do so.”

Bruce opens his mouth and when he finally speaks it’s to ask her, “Are you hungry? Alfred’s probably back. He can make us lunch. He’ll want to make us lunch.”

Selina, never one for turning away a home-cooked meal, brightens. “I’d love that!”

Bruce reaches for a small tablet on the nightstand closest to him. He clicks a button that connects to the tablet in the kitchen. 

“Alfred?” he says.

“Yes, Master Bruce.”

“Selina and I will be taking lunch in my room.” He looks to Selina, “What do you want?”

She’s stunned by the enormity of the question and realizes that Alfred could probably produce any meal.

“Pasta! I don’t eat dairy though. Or eggs unless I know where they’re from. Or meat. Well, not land-based meat. And I hate bell peppers. And potatoes. And capers. And pickled things!”

She gives Bruce a shrug and a look that says ‘uh I guess.’

“I know just the thing,” Alfred sounds confident.

Bruce closes the program and can’t resist leaning closer to Selina, putting a big hand on the side of her face, and bring her in for a kiss.

She grabs a bunch of pillows and arranges them so she’s propped up and very comfortable. “There are so many wet spots on your comforter.”

He’s still gazing at her and says, “I don’t care.”

“If we do this at my place the blankets get pushed back. I don’t have a heavy duty washing machine. Or an Alfred. Or any desire to haul my comforter to the dry cleaners.”

He smiles dreamily, “Okay.”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

In what seems like no time there is a brisk knock at the bedroom door. Alfred! With food!

Bruce gets off the bed, finds his gym shorts on the floor, and slips them on. He opens the door enough to allow the rolling cart to come through. Selina can hear him mumble something and Alfred mumble something back.

The door is closed and Bruce rolls the cart to the side of the bed.

Selina’s eyes light up when she sees all the silver cloches and pitcher of lemon water. Bruce lifts two and Selina squeaks a little at the full plates of fusilli noodles with bay shrimp, sun-dried tomatoes, and fresh basil. Ooh and pine nuts. 

She reaches over and reveals the contents of the others: small cups of orange sorbet under one and a brand new box of large condoms under the other.

“Well, that’s optimistic,” she teases.

“Uh, you don’t-“

“It’s fine, darling. It’s wonderful even.” She smirks as he wills his face to not be so red.

They eat and she makes sounds of delight with nearly every bite.

She finishes off her pasta before Bruce finishes his and she reaches for the sorbet.

“What brand is this?” she asks after her third spoonful.

“Alfred makes it. He makes as much food from scratch as possible.” Bruce starts on his own dish of sorbet. “He’s amazing.”

“Sure is. Do you eat dessert after every meal?” Selina asks.

Bruce chuckles, “No.”

Selina settles back amongst the pillows with a slender glass of water (lemon slice included) in her hand, “Fat and happy, darling. Fat and happy.”

Bruce wheels the cart into the hallway, after the box of condoms gets moved to the nightstand.

When Bruce returns to the bed he finds Selina blinking slowly. He takes the glass from her hand and snuggles as close as he dares, pulling the sheet up.

If he was brave he’d pull her tight against his body and spoon the hell out of her.

“Be more naked,” she says. Bruce wiggles out of his shorts and pulls Selina closer, her head settles on his chest, and her hand rests under his bellybutton.

She yawns and says, “Just a cat nap.”

“Just a cat nap,” he affirms before placing a kiss at the top of her head.

Selina slowly rouses back to wakefulness. Eyes still closed she pays attention to what she knows for sure: the bed under her body is soft, the body under her head is hard, and a large warm hand is drawing small circles on her hip.

“How long was I out?” she mumbles into his chest.

“About 40 minutes.” The circles on her hip don’t stop.

“Did you sleep?” she asks.

“Nope.” He sounds happy about it. “But I do have to pee.”

She rolls off him and watches his ass as he disappears behind the door. It’s an impressive ass.

Selina drinks from the water glass, now very lemony, and slips into the bathroom after Bruce is finished.

Back on the bed, still in the jersey, she arranges Bruce so he’s flat on his back in the middle. She straddles his thigh again and he can feel the heat from her pussy.

“Take it off. Please.” She removes the jersey. It gets added to the pile.

He folds his arms behind his head and she traces every muscle of his that she can find. Then she traces the scars. The scabs from the bullets. The burns.

She frowns, “How many of these are from me?”

“Not that many. A few of the longer scars,” he says it likes it’s no big deal.

“How do explain these to your dates? Even if you keep the lights off, these are noticeable by touch.”

“What dates?” he asks.

“When you play dumb, pretty Bruce and have equally dumb, pretty women on your arm at fancy pants events. Those dates. It’s not absurd to assume you have sex with them.”

“I don’t have sex with them,” he says.

She narrows her eyes at him and says, “But don’t they want to? Don’t you?”

“I mean, I would. But bullet scars aren’t something that can easily be glossed over. So I don’t put myself in those situations,” he says with a shrug.

“How do you turn them down, what do you say?” she asks.

“I apologize and explain that I’ve had too much to drink and can’t perform. I say how embarrassed I am and ask to call it a night.”

“Huh,” she says, still grazing his body with her hands. “I don’t think that would work on me. I don’t need a dick to get off. I’d suggest to sit on your face. “

“I’ve encountered women who say similar but once I point out the one-sidedness of it, that’s the end of it. I never hear from them again.”

“You don’t even drink. Isn’t that fact obvious?”

“It’s easy to pretend, especially if they imbibe.”

“Huh,” she says again. “So when was the last time you had sex?”

“Uh. Who’s the current president?” he chuckles at his terrible joke. “It’s been a long time, Selina.” He pulls her up his body so she’s straddling his stomach. 

“Huh,” is all she says as she begins to gently rock on his abs. She’s wet and they both feel it.

With his hands moving around her thighs his eyes lock onto her tattoo so he asks, “What about that? I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

“It’s cute right? I like cats,” she replies with a wink, maybe putting a little more effort into the casual grinding she’s doing on his abs.

“Real cute,” he swallows, hands moving up her sides to cup her breasts. His hands are so large they fill his palms. “Just what I was going to say.”

She leans over to kiss up his neck and gently place her teeth on his ear lobe. “Let’s use those condoms.”

She reaches over to grab the box, opens it, and tears one off to hand to Bruce. Selina licks back down his chest, lapping up the wet spot she created, and takes his now-hard cock into her mouth as he opens the wrapper and pulls the condom out. 

Condom in place, Bruce holds his dick steady as Selina sinks down onto it with a quiet “ooh.”

She circles her hips and starts to move. He keeps his eyes on her face and she tilts her head back and looks back at him through half-closed eyes.

When she bends over to nibble and bite at his neck she makes sure her hard nipples graze his chest. That makes her moan. He guides a breast into his mouth and starts to suck hard. Her grinding intensifies.

He sucks one and pinches and fondles the other. He switches the action between the two and she manages to breath out, “God. Please. Don’t stop.” He has no intention to and adds small bites to the sucking. 

He can feel the walls of her cunt tighten around his cock as she gets more wet. She’s concentrating on grinding her clit against his pubic bone with serious determination. 

She’s panting against his forehead when she comes with a strangled groan.

When the aftershocks subside she starts kissing Bruce’s mouth again, eyes still shut.

“How do you want me?” she asks. 

He effortlessly flips them so she’s on her back. He moves her legs so they rest against his shoulders as he pushes in. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he tells her. “And so fucking hot.” They both know he means inside.

Since she’s on display and can’t reach him she pushes her tits up and runs her fingers over her hard, abused nipples.

Bruce drops her legs and presses his body against her. They kiss again, though it’s mostly open-mouthed panting. Her legs wrap around his hips and she fists one hand into his hair, the other hand grips his hip, possibly leaving fingerprint-sized bruises.

He moves slowly, shallow thrusts, and buries his face in her hair. She smells faintly of clean sweat and a little bit like citrus, maybe grapefruit. 

The hand from his hip moves to his chest and she bites under his clavicle and circles a pebbled nipple with her thumb. His thrusts pick up. 

Her other hand grabs behind her knee and she pulls her bent leg closer to her.

He’s even deeper in her now and his breathing gets shallow.

He finds her lips again and comes with his lower lip in her mouth. She bites. He yelps. They stay wrapped up together a moment longer.

He wants to stay inside her until he gets soft but the condom forces him to slowly pull out. He swings her leg over so he can collapse on the bed next to her. 

“That was everything,” he says to the ceiling. He wills himself to turn his head and look at her. 

She looks happy. He know he does. 

Selina plants a kiss on his shoulder and says with a smile, “You still smell like pussy,” and rolls off the bed to head into the bathroom. 

When she emerges Bruce is standing outside the door pulling the condom off and tying it. 

He heads into the bathroom to toss it in the trash can under the double sink.

“I think a shower is in order. Would you join me?” he asks.

“Gladly.”

He steps into the giant Italian tile and glass monstrosity he calls a shower and turns on one of the extra large rain shower heads.

There’s a built-in L-shaped bench and various flexible shower hoses. To say Selina is delighted is an understatement.

As Bruce tilts his head back to wet his hair Selina runs the backs of her hands down his chest, following his Apollo’s Belt to cradle his balls. She likes it when he gasps.

Since Bruce is 7 inches taller than her she focuses on what she can see. She gets his shower pouf and pumps some body wash onto it as he applies shampoo to his hair. 

She circles his body and washes him: his arms, his chest, his back, even gently washes his dick with her soapy hands. When she slides her fingers down his ass crack he tenses and nearly hops away. 

“Is butt stuff off the table?” she asks.

“Is butt stuff _on_ the table?” he responds.

“Well yeah, I’m Catholic. Well, I was.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means my butt,” she uses the pouf to circle his still-clenched glutes, “is always on the table. I hope yours is too.”

He’s convinced the shower just got 10 degrees hotter. “I...don’t know.”

“That’s fine,” she says sincerely. “I would never bemoan you for not wanting to do something. Or for not having done something. I hope you know that.”

He continues to rinse off and says to her, “I do.” He sits on the bench which puts his eyes level with her tits. “Can I wash your body?”

“Of course.”

He pumps the body wash into his hands and doesn’t hesitate to slowly rub them all over her breasts (being very gentle around her very red nipples), her back, and up and down her legs.

After they’re both free of all traces of soap Bruce turns off the water and steps out to hand Selina a warm towel, the fluffiest towel she has ever felt.

The air is steamy and comfortable; thick with the smell of orange bergamot. 

“I’ve stolen toallas from hotels and they haven’t been as nice as this,” she muses. “Are these heated floors?!”

“They are,” he confirms. “What are t-why-uhs?”

“Towels!” she beams. She shimmies in her towel, “Toalla.” She points to a smaller towel and says, “Toallita.”

Bruce doesn’t want her to leave, doesn’t want this day to end, and he hates that he feels like it’s nearly over.

“Can I wear this?” her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. She’s wiggling the sleeve of a navy blue bathrobe hanging by the mirror.

“Of course you can,” he tells her. He debates what he should put on. “You be naked though. I like you naked,” her voice pulls him from his thoughts once more.

The robe is comically huge on her and it makes his chest feel warm yet again to see her in something of his.

“You look like you’re brooding. Come join me on the bed,” she says as she leaves the bathroom. By comparison the bedroom is almost chilly. She snuggles deeper into the robe and gets back onto the bed.

Bruce follows, naked as instructed. He moves to sit up against the pillows but she tells him, “On your stomach.” He obliges.

His head is resting on his folded arms and he turns his head to look at her. She slowly slides her fingertips through his damp hair and down his spine. Then she kisses her way up and down and back up again. He sighs contentedly. Her fingers press into his Dimples of Venus. She kisses those too. 

“Would you be up for rimming?” she inquires politely. The question catches him by surprise.

“Me to do to you or for you to do to me?” he asks, proud of how steady his voice is.

“Either. Both.”

The tips of his ears turn pink and he takes in a deep breath, “Yes. To both.”

She grins and her fingers dance alonghis firm butt cheeks. “But not right now!” he blurts out.

She laughs lightly. “No darling, not right now.” Selina lays her palms on both of his cheeks. “But can I see it?”

His ears turn from pink to red and he nods.

She spreads him, just enough to get a peek at one more muscle. She likes what she sees and a “mmm” escapes her. She lowers to kiss and bite and suck on the cheek closest to her. Selina stops when a small hickey appears.

“Thank you,” she says. 

“You’re welcome,” he mumbles. “No one’s ever kissed my ass before.”

“You’re kidding,” she says dryly, convinced he’s kidding. “That’s all I want to do.”

Bruce is more at ease and smiles.  “Will you stay? For dinner or even the night?”

“I can’t.”

His blue eyes don’t hide his disappointment. He supposes it was silly to hope this would last into the night, or last at all. Maybe he’s been dream - “I have cats. Not going home isn’t an option. But you’re more than welcome to come home with me.” She palms his ass again. “You can even stay the night.”

The lower half of his face is covered by his forearms but she doesn’t need to see that to know he’s beaming.

“I’ll pack a bag,” he says smiling. Selina starts pressing on his lower back and says, “You can if you want to but I have unopened toothbrushes my hygienist keeps handing me even though she knows I use an electric one.

“What little sleeping there will be will be naked obviously. Whatever you wear when we leave here will be fine to return in tomorrow. Unless you have some sort of board meeting first thing.

“What were you going to pack?”

“An unnecessary toothbrush apparently, face wash, face scrub, hair gel,” he stops when Selina starts laughing. 

“First of all, I have those things. Plus a variety of creams and serums for various parts of the face and body. Second,” she starts laughing again, “I didn’t know you were so high maintenance!”

“I’m not. But I _was_ raised by a very formal Londoner who instilled a solid sense of grooming.”

“That’s adorable. Bring anything you like of course and I promise to keep my teasing to a minimum.”

Bruce stretches a long arm to reach for the tablet again and connects to Alfred.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Alfred, I’ll be leaving soon with Selina and will spend the night at her apartment in the city.”

“Very good, Sir.” Alfred sounds like he’s smiling. “Shall I pack dinner for you both?”

“No need. We’ll figure something out.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Bruce disconnects and asks Selina, “Do you want to go out for dinner or pick something up? Anything you want.”

She moves to straddle his ass and places her hands on his shoulder blades and says, “I want...take out. Sushi! A lot of sushi. Hand rolls, real crab, inari sushi, maybe even miso soup. But no cucumber. It’s a bullshit filler. And more of that sorbet.”

“I can do that,” he says.

He grabs the tablet again.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Alfred will you please call in an order to Shōga for pick-up? A very large order with inari, handrolls, and miso soup. Absolutely no cucumber. And more sorbet if you have it.”

“Happily, Sir. Please do find me in the kitchen on your way out.”

“Will do.” He disconnects again.

“So when you say you can do that, you mean Alfred can do that.”

“Alfred can do anything.”

“You didn’t mention the real crab.”

“Shōga only uses real crab.”

“Oh! Well oo-da-lally.”

He laughs, “Let’s get dressed.”

She nuzzles at the back of his neck and gets off him. He rolls over and she places a sweet kiss on his soft cock before answering, “Okay.”

Selina picks up all the clothes she sees on the floor and places everything on the bed. She removes the robe and puts her underwear back on.

Bruce hasn’t moved from the bed and watches her. She untwists her bra and puts that on, hoisting her tits up. Her dress goes on last, wrinkled from being on the floor for hours.

“Well now since you’ve watched my boring reverse strip tease, it’s your turn.”

“That wasn’t boring.” He disappears into a closet the size of Selina’s bedroom and returns arms full with boxer briefs, socks, black jeans, and a form-fitting charcoal gray t-shirt (that really draw the eye to his biceps Selina is pleased to notice).

She returns the bathrobe and hockey jersey to the bathroom. She slips on her shoes and they finally, after several hours, leave Bruce’s bedroom. 

In the kitchen they find Alfred packing an insulated bag of reusable glass containers and a kid Selina believes to be Tim sitting on a stool at the island eating a burrito.

“Perfect timing, Sir. I’ve packed the leftover pasta, more orange sorbet, the rest of the lemon loaf, half a dozen eggs, and a pint of strawberries.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce says as Selina gives the butler/valet/saint a hug.

“Oh that’s very kind, Ms. Kyle.”

“Selina, please,” she corrects him warmly. She turns and addresses Tim, “I’m Selina by the way.”

“Yeah hi. I’m Tim,” Tim waves.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred begins, “Will I be driving you both to Ms - to the city or will you be taking a car?”

Bruce turns to Selina and asks her, “Do you have a preference?”

She shrugs and says, “My building has a secure lot and I even have a parking spot. And Alfred you’ve done so much for us today. Thank you for offering.”

“Very well then,” Alfred says. “Don’t hesitate to contact me at any hour if I can be of any assistance.”

“Oh don’t worry Alfred,” Selina smiles. “I’ll take good care of him. We’ll watch a movie and be asleep by 10.”

Tim snorts, fake coughs, and then has a real coughing fit. Bruce looks at him, mouth a straight line. 

“Let me collect your things,” says Alfred.

The three of them leave a red-faced Tim in the kitchen and Alfred retrieves Selina’s handbag from the closet and hands Bruce a leather jacket after Bruce puts on shoes.

“Do you want to borrow a jacket?” Bruce asks Selina.

“No, I’ll be fine thanks.”

Bruce takes the bag of food from Alfred and then Selina and Bruce make their way into the pristine, well-lit, could-be-a-car-museum garage.

Selina rolls her eyes and mutters, “Of course.”

“What’s wrong with liking cars?” he says, smiling into her hair.

“Nothing, nothing. Pick something that will get me to sushi quickly and isn’t too flashy,” she waves a hand dismissively.

“The Bugatti Veyron isn’t too showy,” he points at it and she opens her mouth and stares at him.

“A Mercedes was mentioned earlier. How about that?”

He grabs the keys, they get in, and buckle up.

Bruce looks at her as he starts the engine and smiles, “The Saleen S7 would get us to sushi even faster. You sure about your choice?”

“Oh I get it,” she says, poking him in the arm. “You’re being funny. I asked the man who drives a custom-built _bat_ vehicle to pick out a normal car. _I’m_ the ding dong in this situation.”

He laughs and it makes him feel lighter. “Let’s get your sushi.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they’re a block away from Shōga, Alfred’s voice fills the car.

“It’s outside, Sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce says.

In front of Shōga a young man stands at the curb with a large paper bag with nylon handles.

Bruce pulls up to him and lowers Selina’s window.

The man hands Selina the bag and Selina is momentarily dumbfounded but takes it with a “Thank you.”

He nods and turns to head back into the restaurant.

Bruce raises Selina’s window, pulls back into traffic, and she manages, a little loudly, “What the fuck just happened?!”

Bruce spares her a quick glance as he continues to Selina’s building, “Take out.”

“Someone brought the food out to your car! What the fuck that’s not a thing!”

He shrugs, “That’s take out for me. Is that not normal?”

“Darling, there is literally nothing normal in any aspect of your life.”

 

A few blocks later she gestures ahead and says, “That alley has the garage access. When we get closer you’ll see the keypad and you’ll have to type in a code.”

He follows her instructions and they park and make it into the building’s lobby. He carries the bags from Alfred and the restaurant while she carries her handbag and collects her mail plus a large, rectangular box that was delivered earlier in the day.

In the elevator to the top floor, the 9th floor, Bruce sees that the package Selina has picked up is addressed to Lisa Fremont. He says, “That’s addressed to Lisa Fremont.”

“It’s pronounced Liza. This place doesn’t have my real name, don’t be silly.”

The elevator stops and he follows her to a corner unit, number 908.

She has a doormat with paw prints on it which reads Go Away.

She sees him looking as it as she unlocks her door and says, “It was a gift.”

The inside is lit with amber colored string lights and battery-operated tea and hurricane candles. It’s at once calming and romantic. The meows are instant.

“Shoes off,” she says while stepping out of hers. He kicks his off and follows her into the kitchen where she turns on the overhead light.

The box, mail, and her bag get dumped on a square dining table and the 2 food bags get emptied on the counter.

Bruce revels in the feeling of domesticity while he puts food in her fridge and freezer.

“Hi hi, yes yes. You don’t eat yet, don’t be rude.” Selina is talking to the cats. Bruce counts 4 and wonders if there are more. “Are you hungry now, darling? We can eat before they do. I promise they won’t be menaces.”

“Sure. Should I set the table?”

“Oh no. The table is a giant cat bed and place to dump mail. Let’s eat in front of the TV like real Americans.

“Would you like a drink? I have stuff to make daiquiris and I also have caffeine-free green tea with roasted brown rice. Not to brag.”

He can’t help but pull her to him. “Tea please. Thank you.”

She fills the kettle and turns on the burner, “It’s tea bags. Don’t tell Alfred.” She finds scissors in a drawer and cuts the handles of the restaurant bag. She places it on the floor under the table.

A short-haired, long-limbed, light gray tabby stands up to place her paws on Bruce’s knee. “Oh hello,” he says, bending over to offer his hand.

“That’s Annie. The giant, fluffy, brown and gray one is Oliver. The little, fluffy, brown and red one is Finnegan. And the one who keeps talking is Gabby.” Bruce then realizes that one of the cats has been meowing almost non-stop, a seal point Siamese-type.

“Be nice, kitties,” she says. “I’m going to change. I won’t be long.” She locks the front door before disappearing down the hall.

Selina returns a few minutes later wearing only a short, black, satin robe to find billionaire dreamboat Bruce Wayne sitting on her kitchen floor, surrounded by her cats. She slips her phone out of her pocket to snap a photo of the scene. 

Bruce looks delighted.

“You stay there, I’ll set up.” Selina turns off the burner, gathers ingredients for a daiquiri (silver rum, simple syrup, one lime, ice, a cocktail shaker), gets the glassware she needs from the cabinet, sets up his tea, makes her drink, and brings those along with 2 glasses of water to the circular coffee table.

She digs out chopsticks, small dishes for tamari, grabs a few napkins, and brings the various plastic trays of sushi over. She leaves the miso soup on the counter.

Once dinner is laid out she calls over to Bruce, “Let’s eat! Want to watch a movie?”

He disentangles himself and gets up off the floor, “Sure.” He washes his hands at the kitchen sink and places his jacket on the back of a dining chair before joining her on the blood red sofa.

“Ooh house rule,” she says with a grimace. “This is a no pants zone. See?” She lifts the bottom of her robe and he sees her tattoo.

He blushes faintly and smiles while unhooking his belt then undoes his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He slips his socks off before stepping out of his jeans and moves to stuff his socks into his shoes by the door.

The denim he places on an armchair perpendicular to the sofa. The second he does so Finnegan settles on them.

“Good god Finn,” Selina sighs. Bruce laughs. “You up for a classic? The Thin Man is my very favorite and it’s not too long.”

“A detective story,” he says with a smile. “It’s perfect.” Bruce doesn’t recall the last time he smiled so much in one day.

They dive into their sushi feast. Watching Selina eat a handroll is Bruce’s new favorite thing.

He enjoys his tea, Selina’s drink is refreshing, and, as promised, the cats are more interested in the new smells Bruce brought in than the human food on the table.

They watch the movie and Selina still laughs at the funny parts even though she’s seen it (and their sequels) dozens of times. She catches sight of Bruce from the corner of her eye a few times and is pleased to see him enjoying the movie too. He looks so carefree; it makes him look younger.

Gabby settles in between Selina and Bruce, Finnegan remains on the pants, Oliver sits in the bag that Selina placed under the table behind them, and Annie sits on the arm of the sofa next to Bruce.

Right before Nick Charles begins seating his dinner party Selina pauses the movie and says, “Let me feed them now.” Bruce begins collecting their dishes and the plastic trays as Selina works around the kitchen setting out cat dishes and getting cat food from the fridge.

Bruce, again, likes how domestic this feels, for them both to work side by side: she feeds hungry cats and he puts leftovers in the fridge and dishes in the dishwasher.

The meows get more insistent and a little frantic.

As soon as the 4 dishes are set out among various spots in and near the kitchen the apartment is silent except for the sounds of animals inhaling food and the bubbling of a small ceramic water fountain.

Bruce refills their water glasses and Selina washes her hands after moving more cat food to the fridge from the freezer. They settle back onto the sofa and, with no cats to get in the way, Bruce assumes more of a reclining position.

Selina opens her robe and makes to lie on top of him. She tugs at the hem of his t-shirt and he takes it off so they’re lying with all of her touching so very much of him. The movie continues and the murderer is revealed. Nick Charles solves another case.

By the time the main menu pops up Bruce has been circling one hand on Selina’s back under the robe. She has been enjoying the steady beat of his heart and his chest hair between her fingers. Neither seem ready to move.

He breaks the relaxed silence first, “I really thought you would have more cats.”

“I’ve had more. My most was 9,” she replies. “I always found myself with the cats who had health problems, who really needed homes. Eventually they passed away and these 4 are who’s left.”

Bruce cranes his head around her apartment, taking note of the various scratchers, beds, boxes on the floor, and tall cat trees. “They seem like a good group.”

“Oh they are,” she says as she begins to nuzzle his chest. “I bet they’re all asleep now too.”

“Why the strung up lights? You don’t like lamps?”

“Actually I don’t. Kittens are destructive as shit and I was afraid they’d knock one over, shatter the lightbulb, and I wouldn’t be here to deal with the pointy shards.

“Plus these are on timers so I don’t feel bad if I get home past dark.

“And if we’re being honest I hate bright white lights, they remind me of clinics and holding cells, and these are so lovely.”

Bruce makes a pleased sound, happy to have have learned so much about her from one question.

“My turn,” she says. “Are you going to disappear on me if a symbol appears in the sky?”

“No. No no. Everyone is, ah, in town. Consider this a night off.”

“Good,” she nuzzles him again. “I have another, something I’ve wondered for a while.

“Okay.”

“Let’s say you lost your parents to something other than violence and your sense of justice wasn’t tested so young.”

“Okay...”

“What would you have been when you grew up?”

“Oh! Well. I do have a roll at Wayne Industries.”

“I want a better answer. What would you have done for you? An astronaut? A mortician? A pin-up model?”

He laughs, charmed by her demands, and really thinks about it.

“As a little kid I watched a lot of television. I loved TV. Maybe I would’ve been a stunt man. A stunt driver would be fun too. But I don’t know if I would’ve known that about myself without Batman.

“I like science. Maybe a researcher.

“What about you? What would you have grown up to be if you had lived rather than survived?”

She’s quiet for a beat too long. “I used to draw. Just little doodles. Margins on calendars, the envelopes bills came in, that sort of thing. Maybe I could’ve been an illustrator or something.” She shrugs a shoulder and continues, “Okay, I have one more.”

He chuckles again and says, “You’re so curious.”

“When was your last STI test?”

“Uh, 4 months ago. Part of my yearly physical.”

She starts drawing shapes on his pec with a fingertip, “And no unprotected activities since then?”

“None.”

“Then you’ll like what’s next.”

“And what’s next?” he asks, voice dropping.

“Meet me in my bedroom soon.”

 

She gets off him and doesn’t bother closing her robe. She heads back down the hall to her bedroom and into her en-suite bathroom.

Bruce gets up off the sofa and sees the t-shirt he tossed earlier is now a bed for Finnegan. He doesn’t disturb the little cat. 

He takes both water glasses to the kitchen, places them in the dishwasher, and makes his way down the hall. The first door is a bathroom (with litter boxes in the bathtub) so he uses it before continuing to Selina’s bedroom.

 

He’s a little surprised to see a canopy bed but not surprised to see tiny string lights looped around the frame. That same calm and romantic feeling follows him in here.

He notices that the comforter and top sheet have been folded back to rest at the foot of the bed. A warm rush runs through him.

Besides a large cat tree against the french doors leading out to a balcony, the only other things in her bedroom are a large cat scratcher shaped like a tiger, one of the chairs that clearly belongs to the set at the dining room table, and 2 matching nightstands (a martini glass filled with water and a salt lamp is on one and the other has a small globe lamp and a metal water bottle).

Selina comes out of the bathroom and stops in front of a nightstand. She withdraws a small towel, a bottle of personal lubricant, and tosses them on the bed. Bruce swallows audibly. He’s still standing, not sure where he should be.

She moves past him to close the curtains then crawls onto the middle of the bed.

“Join me,” she purrs. He does. She pulls him down for a kiss, they quickly turn into many more.

Her robe is still open and he doesn’t hesitate to get his hands all over her, to feel as much as her cool body as he can. It doesn’t take long for their bodies to warm up and she wiggles out of her robe, tossing it by the pillows. He clumsily pushes his boxer briefs down and kicks them off. 

As he kisses along her collarbone she says, “I want you to fuck my ass.”

He groans and manages an enthusiastic, “Yes.”

“Make me come first. Get down there or I sit on your face,” she sounds breathless too. “Your choice.”

“On my face,” he declares, rolling onto his back.

“Tap my thigh when you want me to move off you. Don’t drown.”

 

She swings her leg around and hovers an inch above his face. He grips onto the tops of her thighs and pulls her pussy closer. She is so wet, he wishes he could drown in her. He starts lapping at her right away, so eager to enjoy every moment of this.

She uses her arms to guide her in bending forward and her lips just barely meet the tip of his cock where it rests, hard, against his stomach. His whole body jolts when she laps at the precome.

His hands don’t stay put on her thighs. They travel up and down her sides and he even holds his cock up to make it easier for her to suck. She makes a sound of approval.

She has a good idea of how wet she is and wonders, albeit briefly, how he manages to keep from being overwhelmed. Bruce is doing an excellent job at hitting her clit just right and his hands have a firm grip on her ass cheeks. He’s not quite touching her hole but his fingertips are close.

With one of Selina’s hands wrapped around one of Bruce’s thighs and the other squeezing the base of his cock, she comes with a loud cry.

She makes to lift up but he holds her in place. She appreciates it.

Finally she lifts her hips enough to say, “You’ll need to open me slowly. Tongue first please. Like this or on my stomach?”

“This,” is all she hears before giant hands pull her back down and a little forward.

Instantly his tongue is swiping up and down over her tight hole which is wet from her dripping pussy. For never having done it before she’s pretty thrilled that he laps and circles and even presses in a little.

She continues to half-heartedly suck at his cock, when she’s not overcome from the sensations his tongue is providing. Mostly she moans and grips his dick, too lost in his ministrations to do much else.

When she feels his thumb circling in addition to his tongue she realizes it’s time to add lube.

She crawls off him and grabs the bottle, handing it to him as she settles onto her stomach.

“One finger first but get up to three,” she pants out.

She hears the click of the cap and feels a cold finger press into her not-as-tight-but-still-tight asshole as his other hand keeps her spread.

“Oh my god,” he all but whispers. “You are so tight. I’ll never fit in here.”

One large finger sinks all the way in and Selina pushes up towards him. Before too long she hears the click of the cap again. One more large finger joins the first. His other hand is holding onto her ass, massaging in addition to keeping her cheeks apart.

When she looks over her shoulder she sees Bruce on his knees, he looks flushed and awestruck.

When he gets 3 fingers in, his breathing changes and she feels his cock heavy against her thigh. As she adapts to more fullness she lifts up to let him know she can take it. It takes a lot of fingering with 3 before she pushes up.

“I’m ready,” she moans. “I want it!”

She groans as he withdraws his 3 fingers and the cap of the bottle clicks open once more. Bruce lubes up his hard and swollen cock, hastily wipes his hand on the towel, and presses the head of his dick against her hole. He feels her heat and holds his breath.

“Go slow,” she reminds him.

He pushes in slowly, ridiculously slowly, eager but wary of hurting her. Once the head is in he exhales with a groan. An inch at a time and he can’t believe the feeling of absolute snugness that comes with penetrating her ass.

His hands are braced near her head, his chest flush to her back, and he finally bottoms out with a grunt. She cries out while pushing up towards him.

“Oh my god,” he breathes out. “Oh my god.”

He begins rocking in earnest as she pushes back, fucking herself off his dick.

He gets on his knees and pulls her up so she’s on all fours. This gives him the unbelievable view of watching his cock disappear into her eager ass.

He’s not sure if the visual is worth losing so much physical contact so he pulls her up, pressing her back to his chest.

He wonders if she can feel his racing heartbeat.

 

Selina turns her head and he can’t help but press his lips to hers, hands holding her body tight to his, and she opens her mouth to him.

The kisses are messy and clumsy but it doesn’t stop him coming with a force that surprises him. He lets out a noise he’s sure he’s never made before and slowly sinks forward, taking Selina with him.

They’re quiet as they catch their breath and Bruce slips out of her ass as he gets soft. He barely rolls off her and keeps his lips on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Me? Yeah of course. You did everything right so I’m perfect. Are you okay?”

He exhales slowly, “I’m...at a loss for words. Yeah. I’m okay. I feel like passing out.”

“I hate to be a bummer but you have to wash your dick. I have antibacterial mouthwash too. I’ll probably take a rinse off shower any - ooh!”

“What is it?” he’s instantly alert.

“This.” She moves her arm back to spread her ass. Evidence of their sex is making its way out.

He shimmies down to get a closer look. “Why is that so hot?” he asks himself.

“Come on darling, I’m lubey and drippy and don’t want to go to bed like this.” She slips off the bed and takes short strides into the bathroom to start a shower. 

He joins her under the hot water and for the second time in one day, runs soapy hands over her body and he doesn’t ignore her ass this time. He actually quite enjoys pressing his fingertip in and out of her hole until it’s clean of come and lube.

With their bodies clean and dry Selina stands naked in the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Bruce hangs his towel and uses the offered toothbrush to do the same.

For the third time since being in her home he notices the warmth in his chest by doing something ordinary with Selina. Standing naked brushing their teeth isn’t something he ever envisioned before but he knows he will from now on.

She hands him eye cream and moisturizer and smacks his ass on the way out. 

When he’s done in the bathroom and returns to the bedroom he’s alone. He finds Selina in the kitchen washing cat dishes.

“Can I help?” he asks. 

“Sure. Hand me that martini glass by the fireplace and then scoop the litter boxes.” She smiles at him like maybe she thinks he won’t do it but he does, happily.

Finally they collapse in bed. Pillows are rearranged and the sheet and comforter are pulled back up. She clicks off the string lights, the globe, and the salt lamp.

She settles her head on his chest again and in an instant, Bruce’s eyes feel heavy. “I’m exhausted,” he mumbles.

“Mmm I bet you are,” she says softly. “I had so much fun, all day.”

“So did I,” his eyes are closed. “So this is what happens when we spend the day together. Without masks.”

“Without masks. Thank you for dinner. And for 3 orgasms. And for helping with kitty chores.”

“Oh Selina,” he barely sounds awake. “The pleasure was mine.”

Sometime in the night Bruce stirs as he hears water being lapped up followed by a scratchy noise by his shoulder. He wakes up just enough to realize a cat (Annie, he thinks) is pawing at the sheet. He lifts it and a soft, fuzzy body curls up at his stomach.

As he drifts back to sleep he clocks the heavy weight on his feet as another cat. He’s pretty sure he’s sharing a queen size bed with a jewel thief and all 4 of her house cats. He falls back asleep with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina awakes like she typically does, by pushing Finnegan’s fluffy bottle-brush tail off her neck. As she rolls over to get away from the now flicking tail her knees hit Bruce’s thighs and her hands feel their way up his hard chest.

His body is warm and relaxed and she snuggles around him.

He pulls her close and mumbles, “Good morning.”

She doesn’t say anything but she does swing a leg over his and lifts her arm to run her fingers through his hair.

The cats notice she is awake and the symphony begins. She groans.

“Let me feed the beasts. Stay here though, I want to enjoy you in my bed.”

She digs her robe out from behind her pillow and follows her cats out of the bedroom.

Bruce takes this opportunity to use the facilities and mouthwash before returning to bed. He lies on Selina’s side, it’s still warm and her pillow smells like her. It makes his chest feel tight.

 

She returns to the bedroom but slips into the bathroom to do the same as Bruce did.

Selina lifts the covers and lays right on top of him. She kisses him. “God you’re so warm. Mmm, and minty,” she smiles.

His hands rest on the curve of her ass and his dick slowly fills.

“Ooh I like that,” she smiles wiggling a little on his groin. “Be right back.”

She disappears under the sheet and sticks his cock in her mouth as it’s at a size where it all fits. He gasps. 

She pulls off to say, “I love your cock” and gets right back to swirling her tongue all around it.

Bruce is debating whether he should offer to get her off first. It seems gentlemanly but her hot, wet mouth is making it hard for him to think. 

Unfortunately his stomach growls then and he hears (and feels) Selina laugh around his cock from under the sheet. She pokes her head out and says, “Well. Let’s get you fed.”

He puts his hands over his red face and murmurs, “Fucking hell.”

She laughs again and reassures him, “Darling, I promise to continue right where we left off.” She kisses the base of his dick and gets out of bed, tossing Bruce his boxer briefs that have spent the night on the floor.

“Do you want a hoodie? I know I have one that’ll fit you.” He’s about to respond but she continues, “Not that I want your chest covered of course. But you’re a guest and you should be comfortable.”

He laughs and lowers his head to hide his blush. He says, “I’m fine like this.”

 

Bruce enters the living room to find Gabby in the chair by the sofa, Oliver and Annie on upper levels of the cat tree and Finnegan back on his t-shirt on the floor.

Selina is pulling the strawberries and containers of miso soup from the fridge.

The soup goes into bowls and the bowls go into the microwave. She gets plates for the lemon loaf slices and opens the container of berries.

“These are sliced,” she says looking up at Bruce. “When Alfred said he packed strawberries I figured he meant a package from the grocery store not washed, cut strawberries. I bet he grew these too.

“I can’t believe that man. I need to thank him.

“I’ll write him a thank you card. He’ll appreciate that and I bet he never gets thank you cards.”

Bruce is leaning on the counter that looks into the kitchen, watching her, “He doesn’t and he deserves them.”

Selina hands Bruce a fork and a plate with a slice of loaf with a side of strawberries. She places a bowl of soup in front of him when the microwave dings and says, “Please don’t tell Alfred I used the microwave. If it comes up, imply I reheated the miso soup in a pot.”

He smiles, “Your secret is safe.”

They eat side by side at the counter, elbows bumping when Selina exclaims, “Oh crap! Do you drink coffee? I don’t have any but I might have caffeinated tea. There’s also a good coffee stand at the corner.”

“I’m fine, honest. This is a perfect breakfast. Thank you.”

They continue eating and Bruce asks, “You said you only buy eggs if you know where they come from. Where do you buy eggs?”

“Burnside Farmers Market every other Sunday from Farmer Steve and Farmer James. Where do you - Alfred. Where does Alfred get eggs?”

Bruce lowers the small bowl of soup to reply, “The chicken coop.”

Selina stares at him. Her eyes get a little wider as she realizes he means his own chicken coop and not a chicken co-op called The Chicken Coop. “You have chickens?! Bruce I love chickens they are so sweet! How many do you have? What are their names?”

He laughs at her enthusiasm, enthusiasm her cats did not enjoy as most startled by her sudden sound. 

“I don’t know their names but they do seem nice I guess. They have a great set up, Alfred takes amazing care of them. You’d approve. You are also welcome to meet them and take eggs anytime.”

Selina is beaming. It makes Bruce return the smile. “I love chickens,” she says dreamily. 

She moves to take their bowls and plates. She gathers the cats’ empty dishes as well.

She adds everything to the dishwasher and while she’s drying her hands Bruce says, “So about the no condom part of last night.”

She stares at him, “Am I about to regret something, Bruce?”

Eyes wide he shakes his head, “No, nothing like that. You just, um, might like to know that I had a vasectomy. Three years ago. So, if you wanted. To. Uh.”

She comes around the counter and he spins on the stool to face her. She stands between his legs and places her hands on his pecs. 

“You had a vasectomy?”

He nods.

“Three years ago?”

He nods again.

“Is that something you can prove?”

He slides off the stool and retrieves his phone from the pocket of his jeans, still on the chair. He gives Gabby a head rub while he’s there.

He brings it over and sits back on the stool. Selina gets between his legs again, hands back on his chest.

Bruce clicks a contact and puts it on speakerphone.

A voice Selina knows well answers, “Bruce, good morning. What do I need to stitch or set today?”

“Hello, Leslie. I’m not in need of your services. This is about my vasectomy.”

Selina cuts in, “Hey doc, it’s Selina.”

Dr. Thompkins is silent and then, “Oh. Oh! Yes. I remember the vasectomy. It went well and the follow-up appointment proved it was a success.

“Did he tell you about his check-up 4 months ago?”

Selina laughs and Bruce’s face turns red, “Okay thank you, that’s enough. I’ll talk to you later, Leslie. Good bye!”

He disconnects the call. Selina runs her hands over his thighs and snaps the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Come here. I have a promise to keep,” she walks away down the hall. He follows.

 

She’s in bed and pats where she wants him to be. He’s about the get in when she says, “Chonies off.” He looks down and since he’s only wearing underwear he says, “Context clues tell me these are chonies.”

He takes them off and gets in the middle of her bed and she says, “You really are world’s greatest detective.”

He’s hard, suddenly very eager for her smart mouth again. 

Selina slips off her robe and doesn’t hesitate to get her lips stretched around his dick, like they hadn’t been interrupted by the need for breakfast.

She’s positioned perpendicular to him with her left hand on his dick and her right hand free to wander his chest. She notices his intakes of breath when a fingertip runs just under his pectoral muscles.

He has one hand running lightly up and down her back. His minds drifts like it did earlier. Should he be getting her off first?

Maybe he doesn’t have to worry about it. Selina licks up his abs, swings her leg over him, and slides her pussy up and down the length of his cock.

Feeling her wetness along his aching prick makes his breath hitch.

He thinks she’s going to ride him but instead she slides off and takes his dick in her mouth again. He cries out as she swirls her tongue.

Selina repeats the sliding move then sinks down onto his dick, not a condom in sight. He pulls her face down to press their lips together. He licks the taste of her pussy out of her mouth.

She bounces on his dick and his large hands cup her tits. She moves off him again to take his cock into her mouth once more. Bruce is so hard and he’s sure he’s never been so turned on.

When she fills her pussy with his cock again he all but pleads, “Please. I need to come.”

She smiles before leaning down to continue kissing. Her hips find a solid rhythm and she all but smothers his face with her tits. He comes with a pained groan, mouth and hands both fondling her nipples.

She sits up and slowly lifts off his dick. He nearly bursts into tears when she takes him in her mouth again to clean off her wetness and his come. He’s too sensitive for this action but can’t verbalize, so he jolts upright and whines.

She has mercy on him and let’s his cock fall from her mouth. Her lips are red and shiny. He pulls her in for another kiss and mumbles, “You’re a menace.”

“You can handle it,” she says with a smirk. She heads into the bathroom and when she returns it’s to find Bruce lounging on his side.

He pats the bed where he wants her to lie back. She joins him, twirls her fingers through his hair, and asks, “You gonna make me come?”

He wants to answer but can only nod.

“Make me come, darling,” she says.

He puts so much focus on making it good for her, listening to every verbal cue and twitch of her body. He pays attention to what his tongue is doing, memorizing her labia, her scent, her taste.

He sticks 2 of his fingers in his mouth and slowly slides them into her. He keeps his fingers still and feels her hot insides clench around them.

It surprises him when she suddenly arches her back and comes with deep, long moan. He moves with more caution, but his mouth stays on her clit as he withdraws his fingers. Her legs tremble like they did yesterday. He puts his fingers back in his mouth and this time he doesn’t hesitate to surge up for a kiss.

He lies back and puts one hand behind his head. She draws close and runs her fingers over his 2 day beard. 

He says, “I know. I need to shave.”

“No. No you don’t. You sure don’t. This is so good.”

He turns to look at her and is a little surprised that she looks both serious and full of want. “Really? You like this?”

“Darling not only do you somehow look sexier, the feel of it between my legs and tits is incredible.

“You should be in no rush to handle a razor anytime soon.”

“Huh.” He smiles. “Sexier? Okay.”

“You get that you’re hot, right? I’m sure you see your body as a necessity for punching bank robbers but you get it’s hot as fuck. Right? I literally can’t keep my hands off you and want you as naked as possible as often as possible.”

He feels his face get warm, “I - I mean. I don’t uh...”

She moves to her knees and gets between his legs. She nibbles up a thigh from knee to groin. “This is a sexy area.” She quickly licks his balls and along his shaft, “This is also an A plus feature.”

He sucks in a breath.

She places small kisses on each abdominal muscle and cups his pecs. “All this right here is very pleasing.” She sets her teeth on the tendon at the side of his neck then gently bites an earlobe. “All good bits.” He squirms.

She slides her hands along his arms, shoulder to bicep then forearm to wrist and keeps his hands over his head. “Excellent parts right here, truly.”

She noses along his jawline and along his forehead then back down to kiss his lips, “This all adds up to a delicious piece of ass who also has great hair, pretty eyes, a nice smile, and makes me come so very hard. “Yes, darling, sexy.

“But don’t let it go to your head.”

She stretches out on top of him and they continue to kiss, slow and lazy.

He pulls back, “Punch bank robbers? Is that what you think I do?”

She giggles at him. “I know that’s what you do. Pow! Bam! You punch bank robbers.

“Stocky men in domino masks who wear black and white striped shirts. Big burlap sacks flung over their shoulders with the dollar bill symbol on them. Bank robbers.”

“Do they have getaway drivers in cars with suicide doors and white-walled tires too?” he asks, amused.

“Why of course! And there’s a Tommy gun in every violin case.”

“I like your version of Gotham,” he tells her, pulling her chin close for another kiss.

They stop when Gabby meows her way into the bedroom and joins them on the bed, demanding attention. 

“What are you doing today?” Selina asks him while Gabby experiences head and chin rubs from 2 people at once. 

He lets out a breath and says, “There’s always something to do. Analyze, fix, follow up, tune up.”

“Hey, I bet you’re handy!”

“I’m fairly handy, yes. What do you need?”

“I bought this chicken wire-like plastic mesh to put up on the living room balcony so the cats can be out there safely. That’s what that long box from the lobby is.

“Could you and your height and your muscles do that while I leer politely?”

He laughs and Gabby meows. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Great! I’ll pay you in leftover pasta and avocado rolls. Then I can eat your ass.”

“Oh my god, Selina!” he’s red again.

“There there, darling. You don’t have to eat the avocado rolls.”

 

Bruce washes his face and hands before joining her in the living room, boxer briefs on again. His t-shirt has been moved to the back of the chair with his jeans and now Oliver is laying on the pants.

He finally takes in the details of her apartment that he was too distracted to notice earlier: the bookcase with movies and secondhand paperback books, the colorful framed art on the walls, the alcove with small urns and photos of cats, sugar skull banners zigzagged above them; the cozy looking window seat, the leopard print blanket, the record player, the 3 boxes (one pink, one purple, one blue) of cat toys.

With the dark damask curtains pulled back he now realizes what he thought was a large window is actually a balcony, similar to the one in her bedroom.

Selina is putting the kettle on and hands Bruce a box cutter. “I have tools,” she tells him. “What do you need?”

He apologizes to Oliver and pulls his jeans away; Oliver leaps off with a grumble. Once they’re on (did Selina pout?) he opens the box and sees a few rolled together spools of stiff plastic mesh.

Bruce peers outside to see what he has to work with.

“Do you have zip ties?” he asks.

“Who doesn’t?”

He follows her through the door that’s been closed this whole time.

It’s a small office with a desk, laptop, printer, and the 6th dining chair. A yoga mat is spread out on the floor with a foam roller near it.

“Huh,” he says.

“What did you think was in here?” Her eyes narrow. “Did you think I had my own bat cave?” Her eyes widen. “Oh my god I just remembered the bat cave exists and I want to fuck in the bat cave!”

She sticks her hands in the waistband of his jeans and looks up at him, “Please.”

He can’t imagine ever saying no to her so he says, “Anything you want,” and leans in for a kiss.

She eventually pulls away, leaving him breathless, and opens the closet which has a step stool, tool box, a few flattened boxes, cat carriers, and bags of cat litter. 

She finds a package of unopened zip ties and says, “Success! Do you need anything else?”

“This should do it.”

They exit the office and she heads into the kitchen to turn the heat off the kettle.

Selina keeps Finnegan and Annie away from the french doors while Bruce steps outside with the ties and mesh.

She decides she wants music while she watches the show and pulls out her phone. Peggy Lee starts to play from the cat-eared speaker near her.

Selina sits cross-legged on the dining table, sips her tea, and watches Bruce’s back, abs, and arms reach and stretch as he secures the unrolled spools all around her balcony.

It is mesmerizing. A few times he gets on his tip toes and his jeans gets impossibly lower. Her eyes follow every line and she has to swallow before she finds a different muscle group to stare at. She’s always liked chests best but is starting to think that backs and shoulders are all the rage. Though his biceps and forearms are also stealing the show.

When Bruce comes back in his hair is a little mussed up and there’s a faint sheen of sweat making his chest glisten. She stares.

Selina comes to when Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder. “What?” she blurts out. 

“I was asking if it looks all right. Should I open the door?”

She peels her gaze away from his Adonis Belt to look up into his cool

blue eyes, “What?” she asks again, softer.

Pink tinges the top of his cheekbones, “Is it okay?” he motions behind him.

She breathes in. “Looks great. Please open the door.” She sets her mug down beside her and watches his shoulders as he opens the doors leading to the balcony.

All 4 cats reappear and step out into the once-forbidden area.

“I guess I should look for an all-weather cat tree or something. Thank you for doing this.”

She gets closer to him and licks his left pectoral, over his nipple, making him gasp.

“Mmm salty. I’m pretty sure we just had sex but goddamn I am so wet. I need a distraction. Food.” She nods. “I’ll eat food.”

She turns and quickly heads into the kitchen and pulls yesterday’s pasta and remaining sushi rolls from the fridge. 

The pasta gets microwaved briefly and she shovels forkfuls into her mouth right from the container. She eats slower as she calms down.

She leans against the counter and watches Bruce who has joined her in the kitchen. He leans against the opposite counter and pops avocado rolls into his pretty mouth.

One hand is in a pocket, making his jeans pull down.

“Fuck you,” she says with a smile.

“Now you know how I feel,” he retorts.

 

When the pasta and rolls are eaten Selina gets the last of the strawberries out. They share those and make a lot of eye contact.

Peggy Lee plays on.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and Selina are back to lounging on the sofa. The french doors are still open and the cats are enjoying the expansion to their world.

Bruce’s pants are off again and Selina is laying on top of him once more.

She’s been sucking marks on his chest. She can’t believe the shit Bruce let’s her get away with. Hickies are inherently juvenile but it delights her so he allows it.

“Can I give you jewelry?” he asks.

She lifts her head to look at him, “To fence? If they’re small pieces, sure. Anything too flashy, no. My guy got sent away.”

“What? No. Let me try again.” He closes his eyes. “I want to give you a gift. Would you like jewelry?”

“Oh!” she laughs. “That makes so much more sense than you needing to move jewels.

“No thank you. I don’t wear jewelry unless I have to.”

“How about flowers?” he asks.

“Cats and plants don’t mix. Not these cats at least. Plus, wrong villain, darling.

“But never ever give Pamela flowers either. If you must give her a plant make sure it still has the bulb or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“No jewelry, no plants or flowers.”

“I’m not real big on stuff. I don’t like things whose only purpose is to be looked at and dusted. Don’t give me chores.” She sits up and continues, “God I can’t tell you how many cat knick-knacks I’ve donated to thrift stores. Harley has a good heart for the most part but is kind of the worst.

“Just because I like cats and have cats doesn’t mean I want every figurine. Or plush toy. Or keychain. Or mug!” She falls back onto his chest, “I like you, the pleasure of your company is more than enough. I like orgasms and delicious food. I like feeling you up and coming on your face.” She looks up at him through her lashes. “I really like coming on your face. But, thank you.”

He blinks at her before chuckling and says, “I’m so glad I asked. Orgasms and food. I can do that.”

“Do you know how to cook?” she asks. “Did Alfred teach you?”

“Apparently I’m a hindrance in the kitchen.” Selina snorts a laugh. He continues, “When he’s out of town I get a lot of take out. And he fills the freezer with meals to discourage me from relying too much on take out.

“He’s overprotective and kind. It’s a nice combination.”

“Ooh I want to write that thank you card before I forget,” she gets off him and Oliver hops up near Bruce’s feet. “Keep each other company,” she tells the fluffy cat and nearly naked man.

Selina disappears into the office. In a desk drawer she pulls out some paper and envelopes. She writes:

“Dear Alfred,

You were so kind to me from the moment I arrived on the doorstep. The meal was wonderful and your lemon loaf was the best.

I can’t thank you enough for the eggs, strawberries, and delicious sorbet.

Bruce says I can meet the chickens one day; I’d like that.

Thank you for taking such good care of him.

Warm regards,

Selina

 

P.S. I’m sorry the only stationery I had was from the Metropolis Waterfront Hotel.”

She seals the envelope with a glittery cat sticker. Another gift from Harley Quinn. It’s on brand, she supposes.

Back in the living room Selina is delighted to see that Bruce is brushing Oliver. “I saw the brush and picked it up and he started walking back and forth,” he explains with a smile. “I feel like I made a friend.”

Selina sits on the arm of the sofa near Bruce and kisses his hair. She says, “Oliver is the one who I knew would be hard to win over but you did it. You’ve made me so happy, Oliver!”

She heads into the kitchen, slips the envelope into Alfred’s bag, and begins washing the glass containers from Wayne Manor. The eggs were in half an egg carton so she figures she can keep that.

She grabs the sorbet from the freezer and returns to Bruce with it and one spoon.

Oliver has leapt away but Gabby has come in from outside, always called over by the sounds of spoons.

Selina wiggles in close to Bruce and for every 2 bites of orange sorbet she feeds herself, she offers a bite to him.

“You know what would make this even better?” she starts. “Mini chocolate chips.”

“Maybe I’ll pass that on.”

She leans down and sucks a freezing kiss over his nipple. He makes a “gah!” sound and she laughs, “I’m sorry, I had to!”

For that he takes the container from her and finishes the last 2 bites.

To apologize she crawls into his lap and kisses him.

She runs her fingers through his hair and her hands across his scruff. She kisses his brow bone and the corners of his mouth. Her thumbs trace his cheekbones. His hands cup, and cover, her ass.

“Let’s head back to the bedroom before too long,” she says softly. 

He kisses her in response and she gets up and takes the empty sorbet container to the kitchen. She washes it and places it on the drying rack with the others.

She does a head count of the cats, closes the curtains but keeps the french doors open, and takes Bruce by the hand, leading him into the bedroom. 

 

They get naked once more and Selina grabs and mouths at his pecs again. “Goddamn,” she says. “I want to come on your chest.”

“Anything.”

She reaches into the nightstand and gets out a hand-sized vibrator. He understands her plan and gets on his back. She sucks on his lower lip before straddling his chest.

She presses the button to turn it on and holds it against her clit while grinding on his chest. Bruce uses one hand to hold onto her hip and the other gropes a firm breast. He can just barely feel the vibrations above him. But the view is incredible. Being used for her pleasure like this really turns him on.

His chest hair is slowly getting very wet, her head is thrown back, and she’s moaning above him. Her scent is filling the air around him and he feels drunk off it.

He wants to give a squeeze to the base of his cock but that would require moving one hand off her and that he is unwilling to do.

He can tell she’s close so he palms over her nipple and with the fingers of his other hand he traces her glistening labia. He is awed by how beautiful she looks and sounds while climaxing on top of him. 

Selina clicks off the toy, slides off Bruce, and he runs 2 fingertips through his damp chest hair; he sucks them clean.

She licks his chest and slides her tongue into his mouth. “Your turn,” she tells him. “I’d love you on your knees so I can eat you out.”

He is more open to rimming than he was yesterday. Doing it to her last night also helped warm him to the idea.

“Do whatever you need to feel comfortable,” she continues. “There are flushable wipes in the bathroom. Also remember you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He nods and says, “I’ll be right back,” and makes his way to the bathroom.

She uses his absence to turn on the string lights around the bed frame and drink from the water metal.

When Bruce returns he takes a deep breath and says, “Okay.”

“Come here, darling.” She pulls him close and they make out again. It’s not hurried and she feels his shoulders relax and cock harden. “Face down, on your knees, ass up please,” she whispers.

He follows her instructions, grateful to have the chance to hide his face in a pillow. He’s never been this exposed. The position alone kind of turns him on.

He feels her kiss his tailbone and over his ass cheeks. She mouths at his balls and circles her tongue around his perineum. It makes him groan.

Bruce involuntarily pushes towards her, wanting to feel her tongue on his hole. She gives him what he wants and starts with short kitten licks. He moans when she uses her tongue to circle the rim. It flutters as she sucks and kisses.

He moans with genuine pleasure. He thought he wouldn’t care for this but he wants it more than he ever thought he would.

He gasps loudly when he feels her hand slide up his cock. Her palm circles the very wet head and the slickness feels like a relief as she twists her wrist.

Bruce can hear her muffled moans and it makes him happy to think she is enjoying this so much; he sure enjoyed eating her out.

Selina’s other hand is cupping his balls which means all her weight is being put into the rimjob. Her face is wet with spit and drool.

Her hand working his cock slows and eventually she removes it. Balancing on his left hand, his right moves to his cock, spreading more precum. She is relentless and it works him up. His slow strokes turn fast as he feels his orgasm building.

It’s when she stops licking and sucking and starts pressing her tongue in and out as deep as it can go that he comes all over his hand and the bedsheet beneath him. Her tongue continues.

He collapses to the side to avoid his mess, chest heaving, and she slips into the bathroom, taking the vibrator with her to wash.

When she comes back into the bedroom Bruce has rolled onto his back. She takes sips from the water metal again and looks pleased with herself.

Thirst quenched she sits at the edge of the bed and puts her hand on his chest. His heartbeat is steady.

“Was that a good one?” she asks, wiping her mouth with her hand.

He makes a noise from the back of his throat and smiles up at her.

“Yeah, that was a good one,” she decides.

He slowly gets up and cleans himself off at the bathroom sink.

She takes this opportunity to throw the comforter and pillows on the chair and strip the sheets from the bed. It’s a hell of a wet spot. There are quite a few dry ones too.

“Let me help,” Bruce says when he sees what’s she’s doing.

She grabs clean sheets and pillowcases from the linen closet and together they put the clean bedding on. More domestic tasks to make him smile.

As they’re straightening out the top sheet Oliver runs in and slides on the bed. “Goddamn, every time,” Selina grumbles.

She has the comforter gathered in her arms and drops it on the bed. They drape it over the cat and Bruce laughs as the lump under the covers moves under the surface.

Selina scratches over where Oliver is and they hear him meow angrily.

“He’ll be fine. He does this literally every time. Shower?”

“Sure,” says Bruce.

They take turns standing under the hot spray. He washes her hair, careful to not get any shampoo in her eyes. She washes his body as slowly and thoroughly as possible.

They keep their towels on and return to the bed. Oliver has moved to the tree.

“You’re going to have to keep clothes here if this keeps happening,” she tells him while gripping his chest hair.

“Is this going to keep happening?” he can’t believe he could be so lucky.

She smiles big. “Only if you want it to.”

“I do,” he starts to pepper her face with kisses. “I want to go on dates and hold hands.”

She laughs merrily and traces the veins in his forearm with a finger. “Ooh am I going to be wooed by the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City? I don’t like the limelight remember.”

“Funny. Neither do I.” His brow furrows. “But, can we?”

“Date? Sure. I like you plenty.”

“Can we be - can we date exclusively?”

“Why Bruce Wayne,” she kisses him softly. “Your crush is showing. Yes, we can date exclusively.”

“So I can be your boyfriend?” his cheeks turn pink.

“Yes darling, you are now my boyfriend.”

He exhales with a smile. “Remember the first time we met?”

“With or without masks?”

“Without.”

“How could I forget? I bought you. Rich people are so weird and regressive.”

“It was an auction. You didn’t buy me.” He pulls her closer and puts a hand on the side of her neck. “Why didn’t you ever steal from me?”

“You feel left out?”

“No, it’s just. I don’t know. You never tried make me a mark. Why?”

“Bruce,” she sighs. “You’re the famous hometown murder. Everyone knows your horrible story.

“What kind of asshole would I be if I ever tried to con you? There are so many people in this town who don’t do any good for anyone else. Them, I rob. You? You build community hospitals.

“And those lovely sad eyes? I’m a thief, not a monster.”

“Sad eyes?” he looks worried and lifts an eyebrow.

“Yes, darling.” She runs her thumb in between his brows. “You have sad eyes. You also have angry eyes, very intimidating in a sexy way and I can now add disappointed eyes to the roster.”

He shakes his head, “I can’t believe you stole that car.”

“I borrowed it and you know it!” she laughs and presses her hand to the middle of his chest.

He drops his head, takes a deep breath and says, “I should probably head home.” Selina makes a noise and buries her face in his chest.

“You probably should.”

They get up and she takes their towels back to the bathroom. He puts his boxer briefs back on and follows her naked self into the living room.

She takes his t-shirt from the chair and slips it on. The bottoms of her ass and vulva peek out. 

He puts on his jeans, sticks his phone in the pocket, put on socks and shoes, and slips on his leather jacket, zipping it up to cover his bare chest.

She brings Alfred’s bag to him, full of clean containers, and asks, “So. When will I see you next?”

“Tomorrow?” he looks hopeful.

She grins, “Okay. Tomorrow. I’ll text you sometime late in the morning with suggestions.”

She stands on her tip toes to throw her arms around his neck and he loops his free arm around her waist. They kiss heatedly as he palms her ass. 

“Tomorrow,” he says again as he fumbles with the doorknob. She leans against the door frame to watch him leave and he looks back and waves before disappearing around the corner.

She closes and locks the door, leaning against it. “A boyfriend. Holy hell,” she chuckles. “What am I going to do with a boyfriend?”

When Bruce returns to Wayne Manor he heads right into the kitchen. 

He finds Alfred sipping a cup of tea and listening to classical music on the tablet.

“Welcome home, Sir,” he greets Bruce. “I assume you had a nice visit.”

Bruce’s cheeks warm. “I did.” He puts the cooler bag on the counter and Alfred shoos him away from it.

“There’s a note in there for you from Selina,” he tells Alfred.

“How considerate.”

Alfred pulls out the containers and finds it at the bottom of the bag. There are 2 envelopes. The other is addressed to Bruce, “Here’s one for you, Sir.”

Bruce is surprised and takes it. He smiles and excuses himself, taking the path to his bedroom, unzipping his jacket as he goes.

Sitting on the window seat he peels back the glittery cat sticker and reads,

“Thanks for the masturbation fuel and even better company. XOXO”

He laughs and decides he has to send her something, something special.

The next morning Selina is washing rice and turning on her rice cooker. With those fresh eggs she is excited to make eggs over easy on rice with furikake.

She’s already dressed in capri yoga pants, a sports bra, and racerback tank as her Krav Maga class starts in 90 minutes.

Her phone goes off with a text alert: the concierge at her building telling her that a courier is waiting in the lobby. Will she come down to accept?

She slips flip flops on and grabs a hoodie and her keys.

Leaning against the back of the elevator she figures whatever it is, it must be from Bruce. The thought makes her smile.

When the elevator opens to the lobby she lets out a startled sound. It’s 2 young men from Gotham Express Couriers. They are standing next to a 5 foot tall cat tree, wood stained dark with what is surely an all-weather seal. It’s on a small hand cart.

“Oh!” is all she manages. One of the couriers pulls a wrapped package from a messenger bag and hands it to her.

“Let’s go then,” she says as they follow her to the elevator and up to her floor. It’s a cramped ride. 

She unlocks the door and they roll the tree in. Selina gestures to the balcony and they place the tree outside.

All 4 cats instantly start to inspect it.

“Thank you. Let me grab my wallet.”

“No need, Ms. Fremont,” the shorter one says. “Mr. Jeffries covered everything.”

“Wh - thank you,” she calls out again as they leave.

Bruce apparently got her Rear Window reference. That’s a point for him.

There’s an envelope on top of the simple brown wrapping.

The card reads,

“Selina,

It’s nothing to dust.

Can’t wait to see you again,

Bruce”

Inside the package is a large sketchbook, pages blank and ready to be drawn on and a zippered pouch filled with various pencils and a selection of nice drawing pens. A battery operated pencil sharpener is also included.

“Damn him,” she says smiling as she sinks onto the sofa. She touches the cover of the sketchbook gently. She’s never owned one before. It never occurred to her to get one.

The rice cooker clicks off and it pulls her back to the present.

What a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This story played out in my head like a movie for over a year. Since I couldn’t film it or animate it I decided to write it.  
> 


End file.
